


of moon, stars, and the beautiful night sky

by unicornirun



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: F/M, GFRIEND - Freeform, GOT7 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornirun/pseuds/unicornirun
Summary: “The stars and the moon are really pretty,” Jackson says, and he’s right. The sky is extremely clear, showing those beautiful stars pouring in it, and a full moon in the middle.“Is this the part where I’m supposed to agree, but instead of looking up, I look at you?” SinB teases him, but he snorts. As much as he likes to joke around right now, he really means it. They arrive at the side part of the lake, both are sitting down on the grass. The moon is reflecting in the water.





	of moon, stars, and the beautiful night sky

{ of moon, stars, and beautiful night sky }

 

It had been a long and rough day for SinB, really. It’s not that she can help not to thinks about Jackson and everything that has been happening these past weeks. Not that SinB can complain or anything either. It’s all just little things, but enough to make her upset and being so truculent all two weeks. Coming to dorm and knowing no one is there isn’t helping too.

  
_I seriously need to put myself together_ , she thinks. But how? Her world is already upside down now. At times like this, she usually calls Jackson to come over or just to keep her company. As she unlocks the door, her phone rings. Speaking of the devil, Jackson’s name appears on the screen, but SinB hesitates for a while before finally answers the phone.

  
_“Hi,”_ he sighs before continues, _“are you okay?”_

  
“What do you want Jackson?” is all SinB can say, can’t bring herself to answer anything else.

  
He sighs again, before answer her question, _“she broke up with me.”_

All she can do is holding breath and holding her phone between her ears and shoulder. She slips her shoes off as she’s stepping into her dorm. “I’m sorry.”

 _“Really, it’s not your fault. To be honest, I was wrong from the very beginning.”_ He’s silent for few seconds then adds, _“can you do me a favor?”_

She’s really not in the mood to does any favors or helps anyone at this moment. But Jackson is never just anyone to her, she knows that. “I guess… what is it?”

_“Meet me at the park in fifteen minutes.”_

She knows exactly which part Jackson means. It’s the park where two of them met by accident. It was a rainy afternoon and SinB was running to avoided the rain so she could find a place to sheltered from the rain. She almost fell because the street was so muddy and slippery, but—it may sound like a romance novel—a hand caught her right before she fell, and the hand belonged to the one and only Jackson Wang. After that incident, Jackson and SinB became best friends.

“Okay,” she says, thinking that maybe Jackson needs her now. “But it’s a bit late….”

_“Just be there, I’ll drive you home after that.”_

* * *

“I should’ve known you wouldn’t dress warm enough,” is the first thing he says when SinB arrives. He gets up from the bench, his backpack slings over his shoulder. As he walks towards her, he takes his scarfs off and wraps it around SinB’s neck.

“I—I’m fine, really.” She takes a step back, but Jackson ignores her protest. Once he’s sure her neck is warm and she won’t be freezing to death, he smiles. Winter is almost over, but it’s still cold outside. SinB holds her breathe accidentally, the scarf _smells like Jackson_ , after she can find a way to breathe again, she asks, “why do you want meet here?”

He smiles again, “getting out of the house always makes me feel better, and it goes the same for you. I can tell by how hard you work these weeks for the Festival, you have over worked yourself again, SinB.”

When all she does is keep silent, Jackson sighs and takes her right hand into his pocket, _just like how they used to do before his girlfriend happened._ “Where to first? Do you want an ice cream? Or smoothies? You like smoothies!”

“Jackson—,” she says, when she realizes what he’s doing, “I’m really fine. I don’t feel like overworks myself. You really don’t have to do this, you know.”

“I know,” he says, turning to face SinB, “but I really need a support from you right now, SinB. Humor me, please?”

To hears her name spoken by Jackson always has a little effect on her stomach, it feels strange. She never feels like this when anyone call her, but when Jackson call her… it mystifies her. “Okay. But, instead of ice cream or smoothies, can you just take me on a walk?”

He nods, satisfied that she’s fine spending time with him. After five years of friendship, he knows SinB well enough to understands that sometimes she needs some space. He knows asking her to meet him is a bit out of line. With all the work she makes herself did, and with the problem he gives to her… it’s a little bit too much. SinB and Jackson are walking together in comfortable silence, and they both indeed grateful to be out of their houses. SinB can feel the stress is slowly falling away as she made her way to the lake near the park.

“The stars and the moon are really pretty,” Jackson says, and he’s right. The sky is extremely clear, showing those beautiful stars pouring in it, and a full moon in the middle.

“Is this the part where I’m supposed to agree, but instead of looking up, I look at you?” SinB teases him, but he snorts. As much as he likes to joke around right now, he really means it. They arrive at the side part of the lake, both are sitting down on the grass. The moon is reflecting in the water.

SinB smiles looking at the moon’s shadow and then the real moon in the sky. “Thank you,” she mumbles.

“For what?”

She turns to face Jackson, smiles, “for this late-night walk, for the beautiful night, for telling me she broke up with you, even though I know, it must be hard for you. Thank you for everything, really, I mean it, I’m so happy right now.”

Jackson softly giggles, “I’m just happy to finally see you again after weeks you avoided me. We have been through a hell two weeks without each other company, right? But tonight, knowing you always there for me, it kinds of a relieves for me.”

SinB nods, “ _I am always here for you._ ”

“Oh, I almost forget!” Jackson reaches his backpack, fumbling around in it for a second before pulling out a tumbler bottle. He hands it to SinB. When she opens the bottle cap, she smells strawberry smoothies.

“Your favorite,” he says.

SinB can help but laughs, “you know, I think I have the best bestfriends in the universe.”

Jackson laughs, and even in a faded light like this, SinB can see that he’s satisfy with himself. Although it’s always makes her heart aching every time she calls him her bestfriends, it’s okay instead of losing him.

And with that, SinB’s world becomes bright again.


End file.
